


Incoming

by china_shop



Series: Waltzverse [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: Mikey, Coral and Seo-yun are expecting a visitor.(A tiny snippet of Waltzverse future fic, written in April 2016.)
Relationships: Neal Burke/OFCs
Series: Waltzverse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/241093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Incoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



“So, this friend of yours,” said Coral, snuggling up next to him on the couch. Seo-yun was already in bed.

“Theo,” said Mikey. Theo had messaged a few days ago to say he’d be in town, and of course Mikey had offered him the spare room. Which was technically the sex bedroom. Mikey was trying not to think about that, but he could still feel his cheeks getting hot.

“He’s arriving tomorrow, right? What’s he like?”

“He’s cool,” said Mikey. “His mom used to work with my dad, so he’s sort of a family friend.” He took a fortifying breath. “Listen, I know we’re not exclusive, but could you not—with him? Can I ask that?”

“Do the two of you have history?”

“No.” Mikey stopped picking at the stitching around hem of his t-shirt and tried to figure out how to say he’d had a hopelessly unrequited crush on Theo Berrigan for most of his life, without sounding like a complete loser.


End file.
